


please help I pay in gay tears

by yourelectriclove



Category: Skam Norway
Genre: I’m going crazy looking for this fic, LETS GO LESBIANS, M/M, Multi, My gays girls and goths, help me, my guys, my three gs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourelectriclove/pseuds/yourelectriclove
Summary: MY GUYS HELP ME FIND THIS FIC PLEASEall I know is isak and even fuck on a chair in a cabin and the boys are in the cabin too so they gotta be quietit’s chaptered and that’s all the info I can remember





	please help I pay in gay tears

okay so all I remember is isak and even go to a cabin?? and the boys are there and evak fuck in the living room on a chair 

 

I know it’s a chaptered fic and that’s like all I have 

 

Please help I beg 

 

Also how annoying is it how many skam tags there are now home girl got a sprained wrist trying to find the skam norway one


End file.
